


Toeing the Line

by celeste9



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeds thinks on his actions. 1.10 episode tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lsellers (Annariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/gifts).



> For lsellersfic in Fandom Stocking, and 'Project Magnet' on my Primeval Denial bingo card. Spoilers for 1.10.

Ken thought he might actually have to agree with Major Douglas - he wasn’t certain he could tell anymore whether he was extremely stupid or extremely smart. He certainly seemed to repeat the same mistakes a lot. That probably meant he was very, very stupid.

He stood there with Major Douglas’ gun in his hand, staring down at the creature Dylan had shot. Right next to the _major_ he’d shot in the back with a tranq gun without a second thought.

Somewhere along the line, things had gotten out of hand.

If Ken was honest with himself, he’d admit that he doubted Evan Cross would be happy to hear about the things Ken had been doing for Project Magnet, the trips through the anomaly and all the creatures he had recovered. “I was getting you funding” probably wouldn’t quite cut it. Evan wasn’t the easiest man to reason with, not when you didn’t fall in line with what he thought was right.

Still. Ken believed in Evan Cross. He believed in what Evan was doing. He could only hope that Evan would believe in him. Maybe this, maybe taking the blame for the death of the _Ornitholestes,_ would help. Maybe Evan and Dylan would accept the olive branch he’d tried to extend them, his attempt to show them that they were all on the same side.

Or maybe not. Ken was pretty sure Dylan would have happily shot him if at all necessary.

But Ken lived in hope.

Hope, after all, was what Project Magnet _was_ to him. A dead-end assignment, a place to stick him so he’d be out of the way, and look where it had gotten him. Er, taking the fall for shooting a superior officer and an important prehistoric creature notwithstanding, anyway.

Ken had been a joke. Project Magnet had been a joke. But it was Ken who had discovered what was going on at Cross Photonics. It was because of him that Project Magnet was relevant again. The anomalies were dangerous and they were real, but with Evan Cross and his team, with Project Magnet and all Colonel Hall had to offer, they could do something about it. They could make a difference - help people, save lives. It was all Ken had ever wanted.

If he had to disobey orders to do so, then he’d do it. He had never been one to blindly follow, not when it led him away from the path he knew was right. Ken would do a lot in the name of bettering the future. Things Evan and his team wouldn’t, it seemed, but that hardly mattered.

When he knelt on the hard floor and put his hands behind his head, he somehow knew he was in for a lot worse than a simple demotion this time. If Ken wasn’t deemed as indispensible as he’d tried to make himself in regards to Evan Cross… This could all go very badly indeed.

He still wouldn’t have done anything differently.

**_End_ **


End file.
